Любовь Сигареты Хихара!
by Shiro Sora
Summary: Собственно маленькая зарисовочка на тему "Рётаро х Хихара", они оба думали что любят Хино а выяснилось… тяф!


Название – Любовь. Сигареты. Хихара?

Автор – Sora Shiro (Shiro Sora)

Фэндом – Золотая Струна 2.

Пейринг – Цучиура/Хихара.

Бэта – Майкрософт Ворлд xD

Жанр – Романтика.

Примечание 1: Этот фик я строчил до 5 утра… и как-то не особо он попёр у меня, но я думаю, читателям понравится. Если учесть, сколько в наше время фиков с таким пейренгом.

Примечание 2: Отдам Хино Цукимори только через твой труп Инурин!)))

Примечание 3: Спасибо композиторам, которые написали эти чудные произведения, благодаря которым я захотел написать этот фанфик – Шопен и Вивальди. Собственно сам фик получился каким-то ужасным... ~.~"

- Лили, могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

-Каком?

- Можешь сделать так, чтоб они были счастливы?

- Ну… Я просто не… ты… уверена?

- Да.

- Будь, по-твоему! Я сделаю этих двоих счастливыми, чего бы мне этого не стоило! – Эльф музыки взлетел ввысь тёмного неба и растворился в круге света.

Наступил канун рождества, медленно, как во сне падал снег, хотя нет, скорее это было похоже на порхание. Снежинки то медленно падали, то резкими порывами ветра взлетали в тёмное закрытое тучами небо.

Закончилось 4-е выступление ансамбля Академии Сейсо. Зал разорвали громкие аплодисменты, зрители благодарили тех, кто играл им такую замечательную музыку. Все были счастливы… кроме… двоих юношей.

За кулисами.

- Хино-сан! Ты была просто великолепна!

- Ой, ё~… Кадзи-кун, ты вгоняешь меня в краску – девушка, покраснев, уставилась в пол.

- К…Кахо-тян, вы и, правда, великолепно играли.

- Э? Я бы не смогла сделать это без вашей помощи… эм… вот так вот…

- Ну что! Теперь праздновать успех! – как всегда ниоткуда появился Канадзава. – Только Шимидзу-куна разбудить надо не забудь.

- Да! – послышалось со всех концов.

На всю эту картину издалека смотрели Цучиура и Казуки.

- Пойду, покурю – произнёс Рётаро. Небрежным движением, сняв своё пальто с вешалки, он направился к двери. Но не успел он сделать пару шагов в направлении выхода, как до его ушей достиг вопросительный вскрик Хихары.

– Эээ? С каких пор Цучиура-кун начал курить?

Пианист нечего, не ответив, накинув пальто, вышел на улицу, его лицо обдало прохладным воздухом. Всё чего он хотел это побыстрее отойти от театра и затянуться сигаретой.

- Подожди-и-и!

Рётаро услышал позади себя топот ног, а через несколько секунд в сугроб мимо которого он проходил на полном разбеге шмякнулся Хихара. После барахтаний Казуки смог вылезти из снежной горки.

- И что вам сэнпай надо от меня? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Рё у парня.

- Это… м-р… Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. – Трубач начал переминаться с ноги на ногу.

- Тогда пошли.

Оба парня шли, молча к концу аллеи, за которой начинался выход в океан. Достигнув конца, Цучиура прислонился к мраморным перилам, достал сигарету и затянулся. Казуки стоял рядом, не решаясь нарушить молчание.

- Так о чём ты хотел поговорить? – Спросил спокойным тоном Рё, повернувшись к Хихаре.

Когда ты понял, что влюблён в Хино-тян? – на одном дыхании выпалил парень, стоящий перед ним, при этом сильно краснея.

Этот вопрос вогнал Рётаро в ступор, уж что-что, а этого он от Казуки Хихары не ожидал, снова повернулся к морю и начал смотреть вдаль – Когда? Ха-хах, ещё до нашего 3-го выступления мне стало, что она будет с Кадзи… Хочешь спросить как я это понял? Просто я застал их, когда они целовались.

Настала тишина, прерываемая только звуком ветра.

Над ухом Цучиуры раздался всхлип, через небольшой промежуток второй, что и вывело парня из транса. Он выкинул сигарету в океан и повернулся к своему собеседнику.

- Почему ты плачешь?

- Я.. сам не *всхлип* знаю… Просто слёзы сами текут. – По щекам Хихары одна за другой скатывались капельки солёной воды.

Цучиура сам того не ожидая подошёл вплотную к Казуки и стряхнул с его головы остатки снега. Большие глаза золотого цвета вопросительно уставились на пианиста.

- За этот месяц, я осознал, что люблю другого человека, не Хино, как предполагал раньше. И сейчас этот человек стоит передо мной и плачет. Мне больно на это смотреть, но ещё больнее мне, оттого что я ничего не могу с этим поделать. – Рё наклонился и поцеловал Хихару в губы.

Казуки сразу отстранился, как почувствовал что-то очень горячее на своих губах. Но Цучиура не намерен был сдаваться, он снова подошёл, обнял парня и опять поцеловал. Только на этот раз поцелуй был более страстный и горячий. Хихара не мог сопротивляться напору Рётаро и обмяк в тёплых объятьях пианиста.

Когда воздуха в лёгких уже стало не хватать, Рё прекратил поцелуй и отпустил губы, но не собирался ослаблять объятья, боясь, что его возлюбленный сейчас попытается убежать.

- Н-н-но… Я.. т-ты… - Хихара уже ничего не понимал, просто отдался потоку чувств и вопросов, положил голову на плечё Рётаро.

- Я люблю тебя…

- Я… я…

- Шшш. Ничего не говори – Цучиура положил палец на губы трубача и начал шептать тому на ухо – Я не хочу заставлять тебя признаваться мне в любви, само это мгновение делает меня счастливым. – Ты замёрз? – в ответ получил кивок. – Сейчас я тебя согрею. – Рётаро снял пальто и накинул на Хихару, хоть оно и было большевато, главное что тёплое.

- А как же ты Рё-тян?

- Я…эм… так стоп! Рё-тян? Всё срочно идем в ресторан, а то наши там уже забух,… заждались нас.

- Э? И, правда! Канаян уже наверно слопал все вкусное, побежали быстрее! – Казуки схватил Цучиуру за руку и потянул в направлении оживлённых улочек.

А недалеко рядом с дерево стояла девушка и любовалась на эту картину.

- Лили, а ты не перестарался?

*вспышка* - Хино Кахоко! Я всего лишь чуть приоткрыл их чувства с помощью магии музыки.

- Да, да, поняла я это. Но не обязательно меня было тащить сюда, чтоб показать мне это… Я хоть и яойщица которая пожелала своим друзьям любви а так же живой человек, который замёрз. =.=

*вспышка*

- Лили вернись! Ууууух, вот так всегда. Всё, надо тоже идти праздновать. Но всё же – Хино повернулась, чтоб посмотреть на удаляющиеся силуэты вдалеке. – С помощью магии, или же без неё, они любят друг друга, но долго скрывали это в себе и пытались побороть эти чувства.

Конец? Да 100% конец =.= ))


End file.
